


по-другому

by Chif



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>есть замечательный флэшмоб со списком аушек.<br/>вот.<br/>это он и есть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soulmates au

Это в школе и колледже девчонки любили с трепетом вспоминать времена, когда поиск пары был приключением и действительно _поиском_ , но Стайлз-то всегда был фанатом научного прогресса.

Поэтому он без всякого трепета приспускает джинсы, чтобы позволить невозмутимому Бойду сделать фотографию своей метки, и со спокойным сердцем оставляет всю работу мощному компьютеру, сверяющему миллионы фотографий между собой, чтобы найти одну уникальную пару.

К слову, Стайлз вообще не очень верит во всю эту муть с парами, его родители полюбили друг друга до того, как узнали о своих сходных метках, а у Скотта с Эллисон с шестнадцати лет был такой Дисней, что ни у кого даже вопроса не возникало, являются ли они парой (правильный ответ — нет), да и он сам так давно влюблён в одного человека, что знание о настоящей паре вряд ли что-то изменит.

Но Стайлзу позавчера исполнился двадцать один год и он решил, что, к чёрту.

Лучше знать, чем всю жизнь умирать от любопытства.

*

Через месяц, когда Стайлз успевает не то чтобы забыть о случившемся, но успокоиться настолько, что может проверять почту без нелепо трепещущего сердца, приходит официальное письмо.

Стайлз цепенеет возле почтового ящика, не замечая, как полицейская машина, приехавшая за отцом, притормаживает рядом.

Он отрывает полоску от конверта, вынимает сложенный листок и глубоко вздыхает, пробегая глазами по строчкам.

Дверца машины хлопает, кто-то подходит к нему и замирает в двух шагах.

— Доброе утро, Стайлз, — хрипло говорит Дерек.

Стайлз поднимает глаза от последней строчки письма и просто несколько мгновений молча смотрит на него.

— Знаешь, — наконец говорит он, — если бы ты исполнил свою вечную угрозу и всё-таки меня отшлёпал, нам не пришлось бы тратить деньги на пошлину за эту херню.

Дерек привычно закатывает глаза.


	2. Childhood best friends au

Стайлз не помнит себя лет до трёх (и, судя по впечатлениям очевидцев, это к лучшему), но самое первое его воспоминание связано с Дереком, впрочем, как и большинство последующих.

Стайлз помнит, что их решили уложить спать днём, и ему досталась кроватка Лоры, в которую та (взрослая пятилетняя девушка) уже пару месяцев как отказывалась ложиться. Впрочем, ему тогда тоже больше хотелось играть, чем смотреть на потолок.

И больше всего — ему хотелось к Дереку.

Кроватки стояли рядом, но этого было недостаточно.

И Стайлз помнит, как они с Дереком тянулись навстречу друг другу. И как их ладони встретили.

И как Дерек в пару движений подтащил кроватку ближе и помог ему перелезть к себе.

Стайлз запомнил всё это так хорошо, потому что с тех пор, ночуя под одной крышей, они всегда спали вместе. 

До сегодняшнего дня.

До их первых каникул парочками.

*

— Ты уже встал? — удивляется Дерек, обнаружив его утром на кухне.

— Ну, Малия бросила меня где-то в половину четвёртого утра, позвонила отцу в четыре и заказала обратный билет на утренний рейс в пятнадцать минут пятого. Как джентльмен, я помог ей собраться и отвёз в аэропорт.

— Она тебя бросила? — Дерек непонимающе склоняет голову на бок. — Вы же только вчера собирались попробовать жить вместе.

— Ну, вот и попробовали, — вздыхает Стайлз.

На самом деле, он не так уж и расстроен.

Да что уж там, он почти уверен, что через пару месяцев будет пересказывать случившееся как анекдот.

Дерек садится рядом и кладёт ладонь на его плечо.

— Что случилось?

— Да так, — Стайлз неуклюже ведёт плечами. — Ляпнул ей одну вещь. Даже рассказывать стыдно.

— Помиритесь, — уверенно говорит Дерек и улыбается.

Стайлз почти уверен, что нет.

Стайлз почти уверен, что скоро попытается отбить Дерека у Брэйден.

*

— Малия ненавидит меня, — говорит Дерек, вернувшись со дня благодарения, проведённого с семьёй. — А Дядя Питер ржёт как гиена. 

— Да ну, — фальшиво удивляется Стайлз.

— Ну да, — Дерек сужает глаза. — Что ты сделал?

— С чего ты решил, что виноват я? — возмущается Стайлз почти искренне.

— Мы с ней последний раз виделись в тот вечер на каникулах. И тогда она относилась ко мне настолько хорошо, насколько вообще она может хорошо относиться к людям. А потом она тебя бросила, но вы с ней остались друзьями, а меня она ненавидит. Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Стайлз вздыхает:

— Ну… Возможно, той ночью я раз двадцать поведал ей о том, как удобно мне спать в одной постели с тобой. Возможно, тридцать… и, возможно, на тридцатый раз я даже предложил ей пожить с Брэйден на каникулах.

— Стайлз, — говорит Дерек и в его голосе слышится отчаяние.

И смех.

Дерек определенно выглядит как человек умирающий от внутреннего фэйспалма и смеха.

— Что? — вскидывается Стайлз. — Она случайно столкнула меня с кровати, Дерек. И сказала, что не любит обниматься. И… 

Дерек кладёт пальцы на его шевелящиеся по инерции губы.

— Я рад, что мы уже нашли решение твоей проблеме.

Стайлз хмыкает и качает головой.

Ну серьёзно, как будто Дерек грёбанный мессия, который жертвует собой ради блага человечества.

*

Стайлз собирается спать вместе с Дереком до конца жизни.

Или до конца света.

Или…

Дерек так и не даёт ему озвучить эту мысль до конца.


	3. Teacher/single parent au

— Я был на родительском собрании.

— Поздравляю, — кивает Скотт, — там сильно удивились?

Стайлз вздыхает и устраивается на диване.

— Оказалось, когда Лидс говорила, что у них новый учитель, нужно было слушать внимательнее.

— Почему? — Скотт сталкивает его ноги с журнального столика и расставляет там принесённую китайскую еду. 

— Он божественно прекрасен. Что ты ржёшь, я серьёзно, — Стайлз резко садится и вытаскивает палочки из пакета. — Я думал, что умру за партой, со мной такого не случалось с колледжа.

Скотт невнятно что-то бормочет с полным ртом, но Стайлз отмахивается:

— У меня нет никакого фетиша на учителей.

Приподнятая бровь выражает все сомнения Скотта по этому вопросу, но это правда.

Если бы Стайлз встретил мистера-Хейла-можно-просто-Дерек в баре, то умирал бы за барной стойкой, если бы это произошло в кафе, то он точно напускал бы слюней в собственную кружку. Стайлз старается не представлять в лицах порно-сюжеты, в которых Дерек оказывался бортпроводником, полицейским, библиотекарем или — обожемой — автомехаником.

Очень раздетым и хмурым автомехаником.

Окей, возможно, но только возможно, что Стайлза больше всего завело то, как Дерек по привычке строго взглянул на него, пригвоздив к месту, когда ему пришло сообщение.

— Это значит, что ты теперь будешь ходить на каждое родительское собрания? — хмыкает Скотт.

— Я хожу на родительские собрания, — протестует Стайлз. — Иногда.

— Только когда Лидс говорит, чтобы ты пришёл, потому что её точно будут хвалить.

Стайлз разводит руками:

— Ну что поделать, меня всё ещё пугает, когда на меня орут. И вообще, ты когда-нибудь ходил на собрание в компании двух десятков экзальтированных мамочек, это же просто…

— Не заговаривай мне зубы, — Скотт тыкает его в бок палочками. — Ты так делаешь только, когда уже сделал что-то… так. Стайлз?

— Я теперь в родительском комитете? — говорит Стайлз, а потом добавляет: — Ты должен будешь помочь мне испечь печеньки в следующее воскресенье?

— Стайлз!

— Я помог тебе с Эллисон, — Стайлз решает выложить главный козырь. — Сначала завоевать, а потом уйти живым. И ты живёшь в моей квартире. С Кирой.

— У нас даже нет плиты! — говорит Скотт.

Стайлз считает, что это ерунда.


	4. One night stand and falling pregnant au

Стайлз не планировал залетать.

Покажите человека, который по плану залетел от незнакомца, и Стайлз пожмёт его руку, потому что это же форменный идиотизм.

Но это случилось.

И если подумать об этом месяц, то у Стайлза в принципе есть стабильный доход без привязки к рабочему месту, и ему уже ближе к тридцати, чем к двадцати, и… да что уж там, вспоминая того парня, у них стопроцентно получатся очень симпатичные детишки.

Поэтому Стайлз решает, что отсутствие постоянного партнёра, — это не самое страшное, что может случиться в жизни.

Но всё-таки возвращается в тот клуб, чтобы в теории найти того парня (Дерека, блин, Дерека) и кратко уведомить его о том, что посеянные им гены прижились, взошли и скоро дадут плоды.

Плод.

Блять.

Стайлз подходит к клубу и чувствует слабость в коленках.

*

Вопрос о Дереке он задаёт прямо на входе. 

Темнокожий вышибала немного хмурится, выслушивая его путанное описание, а потом спрашивает:

— Зачем тебе Дерек?

— Ты понимаешь, чувак, — Стайлз чувствует, что начинает краснеть, злится на самого себя и объясняет достаточно сухо: — Мы трахнулись, я залетел и теперь, следуя этикету, хочу…

— Денег?

— Спросить, не хочет ли он участвовать в жизни ребёнка, — невозмутимо заканчивает Стайлз. — Я искренне сомневаюсь, что Дерек способен оказать мне финансовую поддержку, я хорошо запомнил впечатляющую разруху его лофта.

— Ну да, — вышибала хмыкает. — Его фамилия Хейл. Спроси блондинку за баром, скажи, что тебя послал Бойд.

— Эм. Ага. Спасибо, чувак.

*

Это совершенно нелепо.

Блондинка разглядывает его от макушки до пят, словно уже знает, зачем он пришёл, хотя Стайлз ничего ей не говорил.

— Ну кто бы мог подумать, — наконец сообщает она.

Стайлз вздыхает.

— Где Дерек? — спрашивает он ещё раз.

— Иди сюда.

Стайлз следует за ней по другую сторону барной стойки, пока она не открывает дверцу, откинув столешницу, и не втягивает его внутрь.

— Дверь там, — она разворачивает его направо как куклу и подталкивает в спину. — Дерек за дверью.

*

— Чувак, — говорит Стайлз, когда Дерек поднимается ему навстречу, — тут такое дело… 

*

Благодаря чёртовой Эрике их сын учится делать коктейли, входящие в меню клубов его отца, раньше, чем может прочитать это самое меню самостоятельно.

И, блядь.

Стайлз так любит этих придурков, что даже заступается, когда Дерек начинает из-за этого орать.


	5. Parents meeting when they take their kids to class au

— Чувак, нам нужно поменяться детьми, — шутит Стайлз, с лёгкостью выудив Эрику из-под машины, покидать которую она отказывалась последние минут двадцать.

Дерек знает, как ему это удалось.

— Спасибо, — говорит он и кладёт ладонь дочери на плечо.

Позавчера они с Эллисон отвинтили какие-то важные детали от велосипедов близнецов, вчера вместе с Дэнни раскрасили стул, и, как следствие, задницу мистера Финстока флуоресцентной краской, а сегодня Эрика просто не захотела домой и просто влезла под машину.

И только её безграничная любовь к мистеру Стилински избавила Дерека от необходимости изображать из себя Халка и отбрасывать машину в сторону.

— Не за что, — улыбается Стайлз. — И я, кстати, серьёзно. Я знаю все эти штучки, сам таким был, долгих лет жизни папе за все его мучения. А Лидия уже сейчас смотрит на меня как на полного идиота. У вас это общее.

Дочь Стайлза закатывает глаза и говорит:

— Папа. Тебе просто нужно вести себя достойно. Или хотя бы соответственно своему возрасту.

— Вот видишь, — Стайлз подмигивает Дереку. — Через пару лет она поставит функцию родительского контроля на мой лэптоп и поработит мир.

Эрика хихикает, да и сам Дерек не может сдержать улыбки.

— В общем, ты обдумай моё предложение, — Стайлз подхватывает Лидию на руки. — До завтра.

Лидия обнимает его шею, строго смотрит на Дерека, и в этом взгляде он явно читает угрожающее: «Даже думать не смей».

Эрика берёт Дерека за руку и говорит:

— Если что, папа, мистер Стилински би.

И у Дерека пропадают последние связные мысли из головы, потому что он точно помнит, что беседы о птичках и пчёлках у них ещё не было. И уж тем более не было беседы о разнообразиях в сексуальных предпочтениях людей, которые совершенно нормальны, пока два взрослых человека способны дать на них добровольное согласие.

— И откуда такая информация? — наконец выдыхает он.

— Лидия сказала, — Эрика пожимает плечами. — Сказала сказать тебе. Папа, а что такое «би»?

Дерек решает, что Стайлз прав.

Эта рыжая и правда способна поработить мир.

И ещё Дерек решает, что ему стоит пригласить Стайлза на свидание в ближайшее время. 

Пока два этих чудовища не объединились ради достижения общей цели, явив миру в его лице ужас.

В конце-то концов, лучше пусть они станут сёстрами.

Уж Дерек-то знает, что сёстры объединяются только в самом крайнем случае.


	6. Nanny/single parent au

— Э, — Стайлз ожидает увидеть на своём пороге милую девушку-студентку, или престарелую бабушку с большим опытом в сфере образования, или приятную женщину с зонтом из Англии, но никак не парня в кожанке.

— Я не ошибся адресом, — говорит парень, отстраняя его и проходя в квартиру. — Меня зовут Дерек. Представь нас и можешь идти.

— Э, — глубокомысленно соглашается Стайлз и закрывает дверь.

Возможно, это не самая успешная в его карьере речь, но _няня Дерек_ едва ли вписывается в список ординарных событий, происходящих ежедневно.

— Вот, — наконец выдавливает из себя Стайлз, указав в направлении дивана, где его милая дочурка складывает пазл на пару тысяч деталей (на что он сам не способен даже сейчас, что уж говорить о нём в пять лет). — Лидия.

Лидия поднимает голову и с сомнением изучает Дерека, но тут замечает, что Дерек смотрит на неё точно с таким же выражением лица и смущённо отводит взгляд.

И это…

Стайлз поклясться готов, что это не удавалось ещё никому.

Даже Джексон, в которого Лидия _влюблена_ , не удостаивался такого.

— Это Дерек, он присмотрит за тобой, пока папочка на работе, крошка, а теперь мне пора идти, все телефоны на холодильнике, еда в холодильнике, постарайся уложить её спать, она постарается манипулировать тобой, будь мужественен и не поддавайся, — скороговоркой выдаёт Стайлз и слепо хватает куртку.

Он очень надеется, что Дерек доживёт до вечера и сохранит психическое здоровье.


	7. Meeting again at a high school reunion au

— Привет, чувак! — Стайлз улыбается и хлопает его по плечу, как будто десять лет назад они были друзьями.

— Стайлз, — кивает Дерек. — Годы не пошли на пользу твоему лексикону.

Стайлз смеётся, запрокинув голову.

— Я просто стараюсь соответствовать ожиданиям, — говорит он. — Люди чувствуют себя уютнее, когда их воспоминания соответствуют реальности.

— В прошлом месяце весь город смотрел в прямом эфире за твоими переговорами с террористами. Вряд ли обращение «чувак» кого-то обманет, — с сомнением говорит Дерек.

Стайлз пожимает плечами и спрашивает:

— А ты чем занимаешься? Раз уж меня этот вопрос счастливо минует.

— Я работаю медбратом в больнице.

И Дереку совершенно не стыдно в этом признаваться. Ему нравится его работа, и ему плевать, что по этому поводу думают другие люди.

— О, круто, чувак, — улыбается Стайлз. — Всегда знал, что ты подашься в медицину. Я почти уверен, что именно твои божественные руки не дали мне сойти с ума от боли после… ну, ты помнишь.

Дерек помнит.

И собственное бахвальство, и аварию, и чужую кровь на своих руках.

Дерек до сих пор не понимает, почему шериф не засадил его за решётку.

— Дерек? — Стайлз смотрит на него и улыбается.

Они никогда не были друзьями.

Дерек просто десять лет не мог его забыть.


	8. Boss/intern au

— Забери его обратно.

— Разбежалась, — говорит Лора и сияюще улыбается.

— Мне не нужен стажёр, — Дерек не намерен отступать. — Я не собираюсь с ним возиться.

— Посмотри на моё лицо. Ты видишь там хотя бы намёк на сочувствие? — Лора ругалась с ним с раннего детства, так что приступом её не взять.

— Лора.

— Дерек?

— Стайлз! — стажёр, которого они уже десяток минут обсуждали, улыбается не менее широко, чем Лора. — Может, я сделаю что-нибудь полезное, пока вы тут проводите интенсивные переговоры? 

— Нет, — рявкает Дерек.

— Да! — Лора кидает на него испепеляющий взгляд. — Можешь сделать кофе и посмотреть презентацию Дерека. Они у него отстойные. В прошлый раз даже мама уснула, а она всю жизнь коршуном следила за успехами своего малыша.

Стайлз сдерживает явно рвущийся наружу смех и кивает:

— Будет сделано.

— Лора! — возмущается Дерек. — Не приказывай моему стажёру.

И блядь.

Лора смеётся.


	9. Going through a divorce au

К разводу Стайлз подходит с таким же энтузиазмом, как и ко всему в их жизни.

— Смотри, — говорит он Дереку. — Я взял список наших любимых мест и, опираясь на наши расписания, составил график, по которому мы сможем бывать там, не опасаясь наткнуться друг на друга. Осталось только поделить курорты, потому что мы оба любим отдыхать в сентябре, и лично я не готов этим пожертвовать… Дерек, ты меня вообще слушаешь?

— Да.

— Как типично. Хотя, что я хотел. Если ты не слушал меня в браке, глупо было ожидать позитивных изменений после развода.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы поделили курорты, — говорит Дерек. — Заткнись хоть на минуту, чтобы понять, что я слушал.

Стайлз обиженно замолкает, и Дерек чувствует себя виноватым.

И впервые ясно понимает, что не хочет развода.

Не хочет терять Стайлза.

Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать об этом вслух, но Стайлз уже поднимается из-за стола.

— Кинь мне список на мыло, — говорит он. — Я его посмотрю, добавлю свои предпочтения, и вышлю тебе обратно. Ну… думаю, это всё?

Стайлз протягивает раскрытую ладонь.

И Дерек пожимает её, пытаясь запомнить тепло.

*

Дерек пользуется графиком Стайлза по назначению — чтобы столкнуться с ним во всех их любимых местах.

*

Через два года они выбирают новый курорт, чтобы пожениться ещё раз.


	10. Falling in love with their best friend’s partner au

— Это Стайлз, — говорит Кира, и мозг Дерека просто отключается. 

Потому что Стайлз улыбается ему.

И…

И всё.

Кто-то находит в мозгах Дерека кнопку перезагрузки системы, нажимает её и злобно смеётся. И этот кто-то до боли напоминает ему Лору.

— Мы встречаемся, — продолжает Кира.

— Я бы не стал ограничивать наши отношения таким банальным словом, — смеётся Стайлз. — Чувак, поверь мне, у нас всё намного глубже и сложнее.

Дерек чувствует, как что-то сжимается у него в груди, скручиваясь в ноющую пружину, и просто кивает.

Господи, только этого ему не хватало.

*

Первый месяц Дерек убеждает себя в том, что любви с первого взгляда не бывает. Он же наполовину волк, а волки должны принюхаться друг другу, поохотиться вместе, разделить добычу, довериться и…

Он несёт полный бред.

Весь второй месяц Дерек ищет в Стайлзе вопиющие недостатки.

Вот, к примеру, то, что он лис.

Или что он способен не затыкаться часами.

Или сарказм. Сарказм тоже недостаток, Дерек же не всегда может понять, серьёзно он или нет.

Или самый большой недостаток.

Что Дерек дружит с Кирой всю жизнь.

*

— Тебе не нравится Стайлз? — спрашивает Кира, загнав его в угол.

И по её взгляду Дерек ясно понимает, что по кому-то из присутствующих точно ёбнут электричеством, если этот кто-то даст неверный ответ.

Говорил ему дядя не связываться с лисой.

Забыл упомянуть, что влюбляться в лиса тоже не поощряется. 

— Вроде бы, он неплохой парень, — сдержанно говорит он.

— Стайлз считает, что он тебе не нравится. Говорит, что у тебя выражение лица, как у человека, который продумывает план убийства. 

— Я не собираюсь убивать твоего бойфрэнда, — Дерек раздражённо передёргивает плечами. — Я не твой отец.

— Он тоже не собирается, — Кира морщится. 

— А кто собирается? Мама?

— Мама в восторге, — Кира закатывает глаза и раздражённо замечает: — Всем рассказывает, что у меня появилась пара.

— Стесняешься? — спрашивает Дерек.

— Нет… — Кира наклоняет голову на бок и задумчиво смотрит на него. — Хочешь, расскажу секрет?

Господи, просит Дерек, только не про секс.

— Ну? — спрашивает он.

— Мы со Стайлзом просто притворялись, чтобы мама отстала. Но я влюбилась в его лучшего друга и…

Кнопка перезагрузки срабатывает ещё раз.

*

Миссис Юкимура не в восторге от Скотта, но тот так влюблённо смотрит на Киру, что у неё не остаётся выхода, кроме как смириться. 

Дерек помнит, что когда они подружились, она тоже была не в восторге, и решает что она просто слегка расистка.

Как и все лисы, чей возраст не называют вслух.

*

Дерек идёт в кино вместе со Стайлзом (и Кирой, и Скоттом, и Лидией, и Джорданом, и… когда у него стало так много друзей?) через полгода после их первой встречи.

У него в арсенале сбритая щетина, выглаженная рубашка и отрепетированная перед зеркалом речь, но в итоге он просто здоровается и молча пялится на Стайлза весь вечер. Кира пинает его под столом в боулинге, но это не сильно помогает.

Но в какой-то момент они остаются наедине и мир Дерека замирает.

А потом скачет галопом, потому что Стайлз шумно выдыхает и говорит:

— Чувак, я три месяца пытаюсь придумать, как пригласить тебя на свидание и выжить, но как-то…

Дерек кладёт ладонь ему на затылок и целует.

Он всегда предпочитал обходиться без слов.


End file.
